


Brownieventures

by Tepigmyster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Food people, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepigmyster/pseuds/Tepigmyster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a story about a boy named Brownie. Brownie is a boy from Foodville that finds out that his town is in danger. He sets out on an adventure to stop the people causing the danger to his home town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pie there! I hope you enjoy my story!

"Zzzzz, wait what?" Said Brownie with surprise, "Oh, it's morning."

Brownie lay down for a few seconds then pushed himself up and out of bed. Then Brownie walked down the stairs. It seemed strange, but he shook the thought out of his head. Then he felt, heard, and saw the ground shaking.

"What," Brownie said, "How is this possible?"

Then he heard a laughing voice say, "Soon your world will be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY short chapter doesn't matter anyways =P this is why. this is just like a introduction story base

with big surprise brownie said "Is this the end?"The laugh said "NO IT ISN'T BROWNIE IS THAT YOUR NAME?""Okay and yes"brownie said.Then the laugh went away.


	3. Leaving town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just leaving town

As soon as the voice faded brownie started packing his bag and left town.

As he got deeper in the forest he started saying"Now that i'm out of town it sure is quiet!"

Then brownie stopped he placed his tent down made some fire and went to sleep.

Who knows what happens next?


End file.
